Journey To A Better Life
by JourneyToABetterLife
Summary: This is my journey to a better life put in a story. The names are different! I hope you will enjoy reading this!
1. Chapter 1 Waking Up

***Note: I own everything in this story as it's the story of my life!  
**

* * *

Chapter one – Waking Up

* * *

**13 PM, 9th of July 2010**

* * *

Marly woke up in a bed.  
An other bed than the one she was laying on before she fell asleep. Her view was hazy.  
She eventually got aware that she was back in the recovery room.  
Her mother was sitting next to her while holding Marly her hand.  
''Mom?'' Marly asked.  
''Yes, what is it , my darling?'' her mother replied.  
''Do I have a big white thing around my head?'' Marly asked her mother.  
Her mother laughed softly and said ''No, my dear. You just have a big white plaster on your ear.''.  
Marly focused on the lights above her.  
She wanted to go back to sleep, because she still felt really tired.  
''Mom?'' Marly asked again.  
''Yes, what is it?'' her mother replied.  
''Do I have a big white thing around my hear?'' she asked her mother again.  
Her mother chuckled and said ''No, it's just a big white plaster.''.  
Marly asked this question 10 times more.  
A nurse walked 10 minutes later towards Marly her bed.  
''How are you doing, my dear?'' she asked Marly.  
''I feel tired.'' Marly said.  
The nurse nodded and said ''That's normal. The morphine is making you tired, my dear.''.  
Marly nodded and the nurse walked away.  
Marly had to stay in the recovery room for another hour before she was brought back to her room.  
Soon after she was back in her room two nurses came in and closed the curtains around her.  
''Mom, what are they doing?'' Marly asked.  
''They're just changing your sheets, darling. You peed in your bed unconsciously, my dear.'' Her mother said.  
Marly only nodded.  
''Oh dear'' she thought.  
Marly felt really ashamed.  
The nurses reassured Marly that it was fine.  
She still couldn't help feeling guilty.  
Another nurse visited Marly 15 minutes later.  
''Do you want something to drink and to eat, darling? You must be thirsty and hungry'' the nurse said.  
Marly thought for a while and asked ''Can I get a slice of bread with chocolate spread and a cup of tea please?''.  
''Of course, my dear. I will be back soon with your bread and tea.'' The nurse said and left the room.  
Marly was starting to feel less tired.  
Marly her father was sitting next to her bed and handed her a bottle of Fanta Cassis.  
''Thank you, dad.'' Marly said smiling.  
Soon enough the nurse came back with Marly her bread and tea.  
''Here, my darling. Enjoy your meal'' the nurse said smiling and left the room.  
Marly started eating right after the nurse left.  
''Mmm. Oh how I missed this!'' she said.  
''Darling, you had to miss this for only a few hours.'' her mother said.  
''I know, but you know how much I love bread with chocolate spread.'' Marly replied and finished eating her bread.  
''What about your cup of tea, darling?'' Her mother asked.  
''Relax, mom! I am going to drink it now.'' Marly said and started sipping from her cup of tea.  
Soon enough Marly doctor came to visit her.  
''I see that you are already up eating and drinking.'' The doctor said laughing.  
Marly nodded and smiled.  
''Well I came to tell you that your operation went well. You have a few stitches, but they won't leave a scar. I will see you next week for your check-up'' The doctor said. Marly only nodded  
The doctor gave Marly and her parents a hand and quickly left the room.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this chapter! Give me your review via Twitter: AbrielleAimee or while using the hashtag #JourneyToABetterLife or just give me your review on here!**


	2. Chapter 2 Home

***First: I own everything in this story as it's the story of my life!  
*Second: I want to thank everyone who has retweeted my tweet with the link to this story!  
*Third: I want to thank everyone who have been supporting me! You all are amazing!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter two – Home

* * *

**8 AM, 10th of July 2010 at Marly her house**

* * *

Marly woke up with a stinging pain in her ear.  
She sighed and called for her mother.  
Her mother quickly ran to her room.  
''Marly, what's wrong?'' she asked slightly in panic.  
''Mom, it hurts.'' Marly said to her mother.  
Her mother sighed.  
''I know that it hurts, darling. It will hurt for a few days more. It all comes with an operation. Come, we'll go downstairs.'' her mother said to her while holding her hand out to help Marly to get up.  
Marly got up with the help of her mother.  
''I'll walk in front of you.'' Her mother said.  
They both walked out of the room, but Marly hesitated when they reached the stairs.  
''Mom, will you hold my hand so I don't fall down the stairs?'' Marly asked her mother.  
Her mother nodded and held Marly her hand while walking down the stairs.  
Marly managed to walk safely down the stairs with the help of her mother.  
Marly walked to the couch without help and sat down on it.  
Her mother brought a glass of water and two painkillers to Marly.  
''Now take these and relax.'' Her mother said while handing the water and painkillers to Marly.  
Marly quickly took the painkillers and sat back.  
Marly couldn't believe it that she wasn't deaf anymore after 10 years.  
Marly sighed and closed her eyes when she thought back to 10 years ago.

* * *

***Flashback***

_**It was 6 AM on the 6th of June 2000 when Marly her mother woke the then three year old Marly.  
Marly was getting tiny tubes in her ear to prevent ear infections.  
It wasn't a big operation, but still an operation.  
Marly was scared. Her mother tried to calm her down, but nothing would work.  
Marly arrived at the hospital at 8 AM. She was brought to a room full of children and tiny beds for children.  
Marly was brought to the operation room at 9 AM.  
She was already asleep before she was in the operation room.  
The operation was done in half a hour and Marly was back in the recovery room at 9.35 AM.  
She woke up again at 10 AM.  
The nurses came in with ice cream for the kids at 11 AM.  
Marly enjoyed her ice cream and got to go home at 12 AM.**_

***The end of the flashback***

* * *

Marly her mother was standing in front of her when she opened them again.  
''Flashback?'' her mother asked.  
Marly could only nod with a sad look in her eyes.  
''Get some sleep, my dear. Everything will turn out fine.'' Said Marly her mother.  
She sighed, but did lay down and fell asleep not long after she closed her eyes.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this chapter! I can't believe that this is chapter two already!**

** Give me your review via Twitter: AbrielleAimee or while using the hashtag #JourneyToABetterLife or just give me your review on here!**


End file.
